


A Mysterious Package

by LucyLikesToWrite



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLikesToWrite/pseuds/LucyLikesToWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry not sorry.</p></blockquote>





	A Mysterious Package

I walk in my front door and almost trip over the massive package behind it. I look down and see that it is addressed to me.

'That's strange,' I think, 'I didn't order anything this big.'

I lift up the box and carry it up to my room, where I carefully open it.

On top of a large amount of pale orange tissue paper is a letter, sealed with an actual wax stamp. The stamp is an elaborate 'E'. I break open the seal and look in astonishment at the beautiful cursive handwriting in front of me.

'Dear Lucy,' it reads, 'I accidentally purchased all of these blazers in the wrong size. I saw your tweets about how much you love my blazers, and so used my extensive resources to find your address and send these to you. I'm sure that when you wear them you will look completely Emma Approved. Love, Emma.'

I put down the letter and pull away the tissue paper. Beneath it are at least a dozen beautiful blazers. I pull one out and put it on, then check how it looks in the mirror.

'It's perfect,' I whisper to myself. ' **Totally** Emma Approved.'

* * *

Five thousand miles away, Emma Woodhouse tilts her head to the side. She can hear it. The blazers have arrived. They **are** Emma Approved. She knew it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
